1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire tool and, particularly to a tire tool including tire levering and an inflating ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M438984 shows a tire tool that is adapted to pry a tire up and over a rim, therefore, facilitates removal of the tire from the rim. By deflating the tire, the tire tool is able to be placed between tire bead and rim sidewall to pry the tire out of place. The tire tool may be used again to pry the tire bead of the tire down to the rim sidewall to reinstall the tire on the rim. After the tire is mounted on the rim, the tire tool is removed. Then, the tire can be inflated. Conventionally, an air inflator is used to pump the tire. Therefore, the tire tool and the air inflator are used when replacing the tire as set forth above.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.